


Fated Hearts

by LiliesandSin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesandSin/pseuds/LiliesandSin
Summary: Minerva first properly met Sybil by the lake, several yards away from the whomping willow. She was staring into the water at the time; she was waiting to see if any merpeople were going to show up, and if so, if she could ask one of them for a favor.*Minerva, a new teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, first meets Sybil by the lake. What starts out as a simple favor between teachers quickly turns into a secret, passionate, romance; one that must be hidden from the rest of Hogwarts.





	1. By the Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kierkegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/gifts).



Minerva first properly met Sybil by the lake, several yards away from the whomping willow. She was staring into the water at the time; she was waiting to see if any merpeople were going to show up, and if so, if she could ask one of them for a favor.

  
...But more than that, she had been thinking. There was a student giving her problems; a Slytherin third year boy by the name of Percy Tombular. She was considering how to approach him; she suspected he was struggling with a personal issue.

  
The problem, she reflected, is that these house rivalries keep us from being able to properly interact with all of our students. If the boy had been a Gryffindor, she could simply have spoken with him after class, and known he would take her seriously. Since he was a Slytherin, however, she was at a disadvantage.

  
"Excuse me." The voice was steady, but very quiet. "But are you Minerva?"

  
"Who else could I be?" Minerva asked. She didn't look away from the lake. "I don't know anyone else that matches my description."

  
The woman went quiet. After a moment, she started again. "Minerva, you are the potions teacher, correct?"

  
"I am," said Minerva. "Only until Professor Slughorn returns, however. I usually teach Charms."

  
"...I see." The woman went quiet again. Minerva sighed.

  
_I suppose I'd best see what she wants._ She half turned, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

  
The woman was frail. Her hair was blonde; so blonde, it was almost white. She had deep, deep blue eyes. She looked to be close to Minerva's age; twenty-five, perhaps, but no older. "I had a dream about you, Minerva."

  
"Indeed." Minerva wondered if the woman was quite alright. She folded her arms. "What occured in this dream, may I ask?"

  
"You were... you were with me," said Sybil. She was shivering. "We stood on the edge of a cliff, the two of us. You were holding me by the edge, and I was shaking. All over."

_...What am I supposed to say to that?_ Minerva found herself unable to speak for a moment. She turned back to the lake, shrugging. "Well, I'm sorry about that. Be assured that Iwould never attempt to throw you off a cliff. If I wanted to kill you, I'd challenge you to a proper duel."

  
_Though it would doubtlessly be a very short one,_ Minerva thought. _She doesn't look like someone who would know combat magic._

  
"No," Sybil said. "You weren't trying to throw me off. You were trying to keep me from falling."

  
Minerva frowned at her. "I suppose that's a good thing."

"I thought so," said Trelawney. She smiled. Her lips were pale. "Minerva, can you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what the favor is," said Minerva, still staring at the lake.

"Could you make a potion for me? A potion to cure nightmares?" Sybil said. "I've been unable to sleep recently. They've been so bad..."

Minerva nodded shortly. "I can do that," she said curtly. "It'll take me two days, but it won't be hard. Is that all you wanted?"

  
"Yes." Trelawney smiled. "I'll see you later, Minerva."

  
She walked away then, almost drifting. Minerva watched her go, and then turned back to the lake.

  
_...I've lost my train of thought,_ she thought. _Damn it._


	2. Sleeping Potions

Minerva was in her office. She stood over a cauldron on her desk, stirring counterclockwise. She was tired. She'd tried speaking with Percy today, but he'd refused to talk to her. He simply sat across from her, arms folded and pouting, until Minerva finally told him he could go.

She wished Slughorn was back. She supposed that at this point, she should just go speak with one of the teachers that favored Slytherin; however, she tended not to get along well with them, and tried to avoid them most of the time.

 _Another problem with house rivalry is that it impedes communication between the professors,_ she thought. _You'd think we'd be above that._

Someone knocked on the door. Minerva looked up.

"Come in!" She sounded harsher than she intended. She bit her lip. It felt like she was always cross these days. She felt like she had to be in order to get the students to listen to her.

The door creaked open. Sybil appeared in the doorway. She was wearing lilac robes that appeared to be a couple sizes too big for her. "Minerva?" She whispered. "I'm so sorry to bother you."

Sybil looked frail. _Delicate._ Minerva was struck with the impression that she had to be gentle with her; as if she could break the woman by breathing too hard.

"You don't have to stand in the doorway," she said. She gestured. "Come in. Close the door behind you."

Sybil obeyed. The door closed with a gentle _thud._ "Minerva," she said. "I had another dream about you."

"Did you, now?" Minerva said. Sybil looked so delicate; her robes practically floated on her. Minerva had the impression that if she were to hold Sybil-  _Not, of course, that I'd ever do that-_ it would be like holding a porcelain doll; something fragile, and two steps from shattering.

Sybil nodded. Her robes shifted around her. "You were standing in a church. You were holding a crystal ball. I told you to stop, but you looked at me, and you dropped it on the ground."

"...Interesting." Minerva felt vaguely unsettled. She glanced up at Sybil. Sybil's eyes were wide. "Is that all you came here to say?"

"...Yes," said Sybil. "That, and to ask about the potion. I'm so sorry," she said quickly, "but my nightmares have gotten quite, quite bad."

Minerva didn't answer for a moment. She found herself staring at Sybil. The woman was so... _strange_. In a way, it was fascinating; _charming_ , even. In another sense, however, it was simply unsettling.

"I'll have it ready for you tomorrow," she said. She used her free hand to point at the potion she was stirring. "This is for you."

"Thank you," said Sybil. She smiled. It lit up her whole face; Minerva couldn't look away.

_...She's gorgeous._

"I'll bring it to you after dinner," Minerva said quickly. "I'll take it to your office."

"Perfect," Sybil said. She stepped towards the door, raising a hand. "I'll see you then."


	3. Nightshade

Minerva was nervous. Minerva was never nervous. She stood outside Sybil's bedroom door, holding the vial of potion in her hand. She was struggling to work up the courage to knock.

It was foolish, and she felt like a child.

_Why am I so afraid to speak with this woman? There's nothing threatening about her; she's just a frail, gentle, soft woman._

_With blue, blue eyes._

The door opened before she worked up the courage to knock. Sybil stood inside, her hair billowed around her head, her eyes wide. "Minerva," she said. "I knew you were standing outside. I could see you with my third eye."

"You don't have a third eye," said Minerva. "May I come in?"

"You may." Sybil stepped back, into the office. Minerva followed, closing the door behind her.

"I brought your potion," she said. She held up the vial. The liquid inside was clear, with hints of blue and green. "It's very potent; you won't need more than a drop or two in your tea every night. Take it an hour before bed; the effects should last the entire night."

"Thank you, Minerva." Sybil moved to take the potion. Her hand closed around Minerva's. For a moment, neither of them moved; Sybil stared at Minerva, unmoving.

"Sybil," Minerva whispered. "I..."

Sybil leaned forwards, dropping her voice down to a whisper. "I had a dream about this, too." Her hand wrapped around the back of Minerva's head, and she pulled her down to kiss her on the mouth.

It was a very soft kiss; a butterfly kiss. Minerva felt paralyzed; she didn't know how to react. Sybil was standing so, so close to Minerva; Minerva could feel the warmth from her body.

"Thank you," Sybil whispered.

"This is how you say thank you?" Minerva whispered back. Her arms wrapped around Sybil's back, and she pressed her against the wall. "Sybil?"

Sybil laughed, quietly. Minerva kissed her quickly; hard and fast, holding Sybil up against her body.

Sybil tasted like cherries.

 _This is wrong. I am a_ teacher, _not some hormone drunk teenage girl!_

Minerva pulled away. "I  have to go."

"Minerva," Sybil started. Minerva put a finger to her mouth.

"Shh. Enjoy your medicine."

Minerva fled the office a moment later, hurrying down Hogwarts dark corridors.


	4. In the Dark

Minerva couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep for days.  
At 25, Minerva was one of the youngest teachers to ever work at Hogwarts; she knew she should be a better example, a role model for students.  
If anyone were to ever find out, she risk being fired. Banished from Hogwarts forever; forced from one of the few places that she could call home.  
And yet.  
And yet, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Sybil, with her red hair and deep, blue eyes; Sybil, with her soft, gentle hands and her smooth pale skin; Sybil, who practically glowed when she made one of her foolish "prophecies".  
Minerva couldn't stop thinking about her.  
There was a knock at her bedroom door. Her heart practically stopped. Her body went cold, and then hot. She knew who it was; who it had to be.  
The only person that would be foolish enough to bother her at this time of night.  
 _Sybil._  
Minerva stood. The bedclothes fell to the ground with a soft thump. Her nightgown came down to her toes; it was unseemingly thin, and she knew that her nipples were visible through it. She grabbed a blanket and held it in front of her chest.  
She opened the door.  
"Minerva." Sybil was standing in the corridor. Her voice was gentle and quiet. "I saw you in my midnight coffee. I knew you couldn't sleep."  
"Stuff and nonsense." Minvera's voice was quiet. "You know as well as I do there was nothing in your coffee."  
"I saw you in my coffee," Sybil said mournfully. "And I knew you would berate me. You don't really believe in me, do you, Minerva?" She looked up at Minerva. Her eyes were huge.  
Minerva felt herself soften, despite herself. "Sybil..."  
"Do you want me to go?" Sybil looked ready to run. She was practically on tip-toe, two second away from speeding out the door.  
Minerva sighed and took Sybil's arm- gently, gentle, as if she was handling a jumpy animal. "No, Professor Trelawney," she whispered. "I want you to stay."  
"Oh, McGonagal," Sybil whispered. Minerva pulled her into the room, shutting the door quickly. She locked it hurridly- quickly, quietly- and then turned to Sybil, dropping the blanket she'd been holding.  
Sybil's eyes darted down to Minerva's chest. She looked back up and swallowed. Her hair was long, reaching down to the middle of her back, and she looked nervous. "Minerva...?"  
Minerva took the woman by the shoulders and pressed her back, up against the wall. She kissed Sybil on her neck, deeply, passionately. Her hands ran up and down Sybil's sides and back; Sybil shivered, then moaned.   
Oh God. Minerva was pulling at Sybil's bathrobe now. Sybil wasn't wearing anything underneath; the bathrobe fell, and Sybil was naked. Minerva started working her way down Sybil's body; she kissed her neck, her breasts, her sides, her legs.  
She stopped. Sybil was shivering. Minerva stood, running her hands up sybil's sides. "Are you cold?" she whispered.  
"Oh Minerva," Sybil whispered. "Not even slightly." She grabbed the sides of Minerva's head and kissed her; she moved forwards, pressing Minerva back.  
Minerva's legs hit the bed. Shocked, she couldn't stop herself from falling. Her head hit the pillow hard; she glared up at the other woman.  
"I could have been hurt, foolish girl!"  
"You weren't," said Sybil. She smiled. It was infuriating. "I knew that you wouldn't be."  
Minerva growled and reached up, pulling Sybil's hand, hard. The woman landed on the bed next to her; she looked shocked. Minerva grinned and straddled her, pressing Sybil's shoulders against the mattress.  
"Did you see that coming, my silly fortune teller?" Minerva asked.  
"Well," Sybil said, "Not as such..."  
She didn't get a chance to say more. Minerva placed her mouth against Sybil's lips, silencing the woman. Her hand reached down between Sybil's legs- gently, slowly, slowly.  
*  
Sybil's back arched, and her hand gripped Minerva's, but she didn't moan.  
"Good girl," Minerva whispered.  
*  
And when  Sybil finally went to sleep, head on Minerva's arm, Minerva still didn't sleep. She stayed awake for the rest of the night, stroking Sybil's beautiful hair.


	5. Donuts in the Desert

"It's hot," said Sybil.

"Be quiet," said Minerva. She was sweating. The two of them were in Sedona, Arizona, visiting the United States for Summer break. It had been Sybil's idea. She said she'd had a prophetic dream about it; Minerva thought that was bollocks, but she'd always wanted to visit the USA.

So here they were. Sweating in a desert in the middle of August.

Minerva wanted to die. _Only two weeks left._

"No," Sybil said, as if Minerva hadn't quite understood her. "Minerva, it's _really hot_."

"Cast a charm on yourself, then." Minerva would have already done so, but she'd left her wand in the hotel room. She felt like an idiot; she usually _never_ forgot her wand, especially when she was traveling. However, she had had to disguise herself as a muggle today, and had simply forgotten her wand when she went out. She was wearing a plaid button down, jeans, and boots, and felt quite self conscious about it.

Sybil was also disguised as a muggle, though badly. She was wearing a blouse that was significantly too big for her; a pair of lime green short shorts and rainbow leggings underneath them. There was a large hat on her head, and she adjusted it continually, as it kept slipping over her face. She was eating a donut and cheerfully examining the buildings around her.

"I can't," she said. "There's too many muggles."

"Then stop complaining." A bead of sweat trickled into Minerva's eye. She cursed and wiped it away.

Sybil looked hurt. "I'm sorry."

Minerva glanced at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said. She took Sybil's hand and squeezed it. "I want to go inside. We can explore the town this evening. We can apparate on the rocks and count the stars. Okay?"

"Okay," Sybil said softly. She smiled, and Minerva found herself smiling back. The sun was shining on Sybil's hair; it was practically glowing.

She looked radiant.

"You're so beautiful," Minerva said. She kissed Sybil's cheek. "I'll lead you back to the hotel room."

*

Minerva kissed Sybil quickly, shutting the door of the hotel room as she did. "I'm going to shower, sweetheart," she said. "You'll be okay by yourself?"

"I'll watch TV," said Sybil brightly. "I think I almost know how to use the remote."

"Good," said Minerva. "I'll be out in an hour." She stepped away from Sybil and hurried into the bathroom.

Showering was one of the few things that truly relaxed Minerva. She turned the water to cold and stepped immediately in. The feeling was shocking; she sighed with relief and closed her eyes.

Truthfully, she felt a bit overwhelmed. She and Sybil had been seeing each other for three months now, and she still didn't know what they were. _Lovers,_ perhaps? Friends with benefits? Partners? Two women who simply enjoyed each others company in bed?

 _God._ She massaged her hair, soaking it down to the roots. _I took her across the ocean just because she had a dream. Surely,_ surely, _we're more than friends._

The truth was that she'd never expected to find herself with someone like Sybil. She'd expected to be with someone... more straight forwards, maybe. A focused, more disciplined person. Someone who wanted things out of life; someone with ambition.

Sybil didn't have ambition. Minerva knew that if she could, Sybil would spend her whole life up in the astrology tower, making prophecies and reading fortunes.

 _Maybe I should break this off._ But what would happen if she did? Would it be awkward to work with Sybil in the future? She didn't _want_ to break it off, either; she just wondered if maybe she should have waited for something better.

 _What if I'm settling? Or what if I stay with her, but then meet someone that fits me better later?_ Stupid, selfish thoughts; Minerva cared for Sybil. She was just... worried.

 _What if I'm manipulating her for my own selfish desires?_ Another thought. She was shampooing her hair now, running her fingers through every inch of it. _What if I end up hurting her because of my own need to be in control?_

_What if we break up, and the school learns about it?_

_What if we don't break up, and I never learn what I could have been if I wasn't tied to her?_

_What if we start dating? For real?_ Truthfully, the thought excited her. She couldn't shake her nervous feelings, however.  _But what if we start dating, and..._

 _Body wash._  She was scrubbing her arms and legs forcefully; she wanted to feel clean all over.  _Soap. Conditioner._ The cold water was pouring all over her; she closed her eyes and felt it soak into her skin. _I'm alright. I am alright. I am alright._ _  
_

_If I want to leave, I can leave._

_If I want to stay, I can stay._

_I am alright._

She sighed and leaned her head against the tiles of the shower. _She'll be alright too. We'll be careful._

Sighing one more time, she shut off the water and stepped out of the tub.

*

It was night. The stars were bright; there were hundreds of them in the sky. Sybil and Minerva were sitting on a rocky outcrop; a jutting peak that was hundreds of feet above the desert floor. There was a bottle of wine in between them; neither of them had moved to open it.

"It's so pretty," Sybil said. She was staring up into the sky, mouth slightly agape. Minerva wanted to kiss her, but she didn't move. She felt stuck in place; as if all of her doubts were coming down at her at once, leaving her paralyzed.

"It's lovely," Minerva said. "Can you show me the constellations?"

Sybil smiled. "Wouldn't that bore you, Minerva?"

"No, dear," Minerva said truthfully. "I want to hear your voice."

Sybil leaned over, kissing Minerva's cheek. Her lips were soft; Minerva closed her eyes. A chill ran down her spine.

"Do you want to open the wine?" Minerva asked. She pressed her hand against Sybil's. "Sybil?"

Sybil was quiet for a moment. "Minerva," she finally said. "Is there something you want to talk about with me?"

"...What do you mean?" Minerva felt herself tense.

"You're worried about something," said Sybil. "I can see it with my third eye."

 _Omigod._ Minerva fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Minerva." Sybil gripped her hand more tightly. "Please tell me."

"I'm..." Minerva looked away. The stars were so bright. "I'm scared."

Sybil was quiet. Minerva stared into the desert. Out in the distance, she could see more peaks jutting up from the ground. They looked lonely.

"I'm not scared of you," Minerva said softly. "But I'm scared of what we are. What we could be." She looked at the sky. "I'm scared of where we are. I'm scared of the US. I'm scared of being around muggles. I'm scared of being here, together, and what that means."

Sybil removed her hand from Minerva's. "Do you... do you want a break?" She asked. "Do you want to go home?"

"No," said Minerva. "I want to stay. I'm just scared."

"Oh," Sybil said. Minerva looked away uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry."

"No," Sybil said. "I'm scared too. I mean, I'm always scared," she added quickly. "You and I both know that I'm afraid of everything. But... I'm glad you're scared too. It makes me feel less alone."

She rubbed her neck, looking down at the desert floor. "Minerva," she said. "I know I'm not very smart. And I mess things up a lot. And I can have my head in the clouds. But I do care about you, more than... more than what we have. If you need to take a break, or even just stop... I'll understand."

Minerva closed her eyes. "Thank you, Sybil," she said. She reached over and grabbed the bottle. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please," said Sybil. She held out her glass.


	6. Tea Time Gossip

"I know what you've been up to, Minerva." Septima Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, was smirking over her tea. Minerva and Septima were in Hogsmeade, in a small tea-shop away from where students usually wandered. Minerva had thought they were getting together to discuss classes, schedules, and problem students.

Septima, apparently, had other ideas. Minerva sipped her tea as Septima continued.

"Wouldn't you like to know what I know, Minnie?" Septima's glasses were falling down her nose. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun; she looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. She was leaning over the table, staring hard at Minerva.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Do go on, Septima. I am positively _quaking_ in anticipation."

The tea was far too hot, and tasted of lemons. Minerva didn't like lemons. She sighed and placed the cup back on the saucer.

"I know that you've been sneaking off with that pretty little divination professor," Septima said. She lowered her voice. "I saw her entering your room two nights ago."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Minerva said. Her voice was firm. "Are you suggesting that Sybil has been stealing my things again? I've warned her twice already to stop."

Septima looked a little taken aback. Then she smiled, getting a hold of herself. "No," she said. "No, no no no. You're trying to throw me off track. We both know that Sybil hasn't been stealing _anything_ from you... unless it's your _heart._ "

"If she hasn't been stealing anything from me, then why is she sneaking into my bedroom?" Minerva asked. "You're contradicting yourself, dear."

Septima smirked. "That sort of mind play might work on your students, _Minnie_ , but it won't work on me. I _know_ you've been sleeping with Sybil."

Minerva pressed her lips together. It was the sort of expression that would have sent most pupils fleeing to their dormitory.

"Are you _telling_ me," Minerva said, "that Sybil has been sneaking into my bedroom in order to _sleep in my bed_? _AGAIN?_ " Her voice rose. Septima made lowering motions with her hands.

"What do you mean, again?" Septima asked, apparently despite herself. Minerva blew on her tea.

"Never you mind," she said. "It's between me and Sybil. I'll speak with her the next time I see her. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Septima; I am in your debt." She took a sip of the tea and made a face. "Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"...You're trying to make a fool out of me," Septima said suspiciously.

"I'm not _trying_ in the slightest, my dear." Minerva sipped her tea again.

Septima stood suddenly, furious. She leaned in on the table, hissing. "You think you're safe Minerva, but I'll find you out. You might be able to be all clever and funny, but Sybil... Sybil will be easier to crack than a chestnut on Christmas."

A chill of fear went down Minerva's back. She shrugged it off. "Then go talk with her. I'm sorry you're so upset about this, Septima, but I assure you. Sybil will be dealt with. She won't be sleeping around the castle any longer."

"Oh, I'm sure," Septima said sarcastically. She stormed off, slamming the door of the tea shop behind her.

Minerva sighed. There was nothing more she could do; she prayed that Sybil would be able to handle Septima by herself. She stood, and went to order another cup of tea (without lemon).


	7. Vague

Sybil found herself talking with the Arithmancy teacher rather unexpectedly. The professor had entered Sybil's office hurriedly, sat down on one of the many pillows on the floor, and started jabbering about something that Sybil didn't have the energy to pay attention to.

She found herself trying to remember the woman's name. It had something to do with lines... plots... arrows...

"Vector!" Sybil said, interrupting the other teacher midsentence. "Professor Septima Vector, would you like me to tell you your future? Be warned!" She kept her voice low and brooding, the more to impress the seriousness of her proposition on Septima. "For you can never unhear what I have to tell you."

Septima looked confused. "My... my future?"

"I can see dark clouds in my vision," said Sybil slowly, forcefully. "You are tangling with forces beyond your knowledge or control; forces best left alone. You are trying to bend fate to your will... but fate... will bend youuuuuuuuuuu....." she raised her hands to the ceiling and wriggled her fingers.

"...Are... are you threatening me?" Septima looked shocked.

"Fate does not make threats," Sybil said. "And all we can know from it is what may be... and what has yet to happen..."

"...Perhaps you didn't hear me," Septima said. "You've been sneaking into Minerva's room. That is against the Teacher's Code of Cond-"

"Are you suggesting," Sybil said, "that Minerva and I have been secretly plotting against the rest of the school? Because if that is the case, I assure you, we have only the best intentions towards Professor Slughorn."

"...What are you _talking about_?" Septima looked confused and angry. Sybil reached out and patted her arm.

"I understand," she said. "Even I, as experienced with reading fate as I am, grow frustrated and alarmed at its obscurity. Let me read you your future; I can tell you what it is you seek."

"Now hold on," Septima said, holding up a finger. "You're being purposefully obtuse."

"Obtuse?" Sybil laughed. 'You can keep your fancy arithmancy triangles to yourself, Vector. I am only a humble servant of fortune."

"I... don't think that means what you think it means," said Septima. "Sybil, listen to me! Are you and Minerva having sex? Yes or no?"

"You know, I don't know," said Sybil earnestly. "Why don't we look into my crystal ball to find out-?"

"NO!" Septima leaped to her feet. "I know that you and Minerva are _fucking_ , and I intend to prove it to the rest of the school! We'll see how funny the headmaster thinks that all of this is when I tell him!"

She stomped towards the trapdoor, kicking the pillows scattered on the ground to the side. Sybil sighed and looked at the ground.

 _Another victim of fate,_ she thought sadly. _Unwilling and unable to brave the future, and certain to be lost to time._

With that dreary thought, she stood to make another pot of tea.


	8. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is probably the silliest thing that I've written (minus my Diogenes/Plato shit haha)
> 
> Also, if anyone knows what the teacher's quarters looked like, feel free to let me know; I'm guessing they get a kind of apartment? With a living room and bedroom, and minus a kitchen. I'm pretty sure I'm completely wrong, though, so.

"Minerva! Dar-ling!" Trelawney was standing in the doorway to her quarters, head flung back. It was close to midnight, and _far_ too late for such theatrics.

"Darling." Minerva's voice was flat. "Enjoying your evening, I see?"

Trelawney nodded. As always, she was bright and radiant, though her attitude was a little bit jarring this late at night. She grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled. "Come in! Come in! Have some tea, and I'll tell you your fortune!"

"That won't be necessary," Minerva said, following Trelawney inside. "Perhaps we should discuss what we should do about Septima...?"

"Oh, no, _that_ won't be necessary," said Trelawney. She pulled a teapot down from a shelf and tapped it with her wand. The water inside began to boil, and Trelawney poured the water out into two cups. Minerva glanced around the room.

Trelawney's quarters were divided into two; a bedroom, across from the two of them, and the living room (which they were in). It was cluttered; there were doilies and teacups and no less than _three_ crystal balls. She sat down at a table (which was tiny, ornate, and messy- much like the rest of Trelawney's apartment)- and took the tea Trelawney offered. "I should think that something would be necessary, my dear."

"Oh, no, not at all." Trelawney grinned and sat down. "She's going to have an accident, love. I told you already- I know your memory isn't strong, but you should at least try to keep up."

Minerva pursed her lips. "I should think that you'd _care_ a little more. Our careers are on the line, Trelawney!"

Trelawney went quiet. She looked down at her tea. "I do care," she said softly. "I care more than you know. There's nothing we can do, though. We can't make her do anything; not unless we give in to her demands. And I know you'd never do that."

Minerva didn't speak. The truth was that she was riding a thin line; she couldn't imagine not working at Hogwarts, and to be fired- _fired!-_ would break her heart. Some small, traitorous part of her wanted to do whatever Septima wanted, and just give in, and keep her career. But... that wasn't an option.

_That's not an option._

Minerva stood. "I've got to go," she said quietly. "I'm going to my rooms." She paused. "Maybe, if we get fired- Trelawney, maybe we can be together, as an actual couple. Get a small shack by the sea, and live in a small community. Maybe we can..." she stopped herself before she continued. 

"Really?" Trelawney asked. She looked up. Her eyes were bright. "That sounds lovely."

"...Yes." Minerva started out. "But I need some time alone. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait- my dear-" Trelawney stood quickly and grabbed Minerva. She kissed her slowly, gently, and then pulled back. "I love you."

Minerva half smiled. "I love you too." She pulled back, and then vanished outside the door.


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last hasty chapter, just to give this story an ending ♥️

Minerva held the letter in her hands. It had been delivered under her door; it was a threat from the headmaster; a reminder of her duties as teacher, and of the improper behavior she and Sybil were exibiting. It was a letter with only two options for her.  
She had to stop seeing Sybil, or else she would be sacked.  
Her head hurt. Her heart hurt. She didn't know what to do.  
She sat down on her bed, and for the first time in her adult life, she began to cry.  
*  
She remained in her rooms all day. It was Saturday, and she wasn't required anywhere. Normally, she'd use the time to grade papers and catch up on her reading. Today, however, she couldn't do anything.  
She felt paralyzed. Her whole world was being ripped out from under her, and she didn't know what she could do.  
At some point around three in the afternoon, she stood, and she made herself some tea. She thought carefully as she drank it, running mentally through all the options available to her.  
Finally, she stood, and she began the long, hard walk to Trelawney's rooms.  
She knew what she had to say.   
*  
Knocking on Trelawney's door was the hardest thing that she'd ever done. Waiting was even harder. For a long moment, she was afraid Sybil didn't want to see her; that she'd been scared away by the headmaster already.  
Minerva could hear her heart pounding in her ears.   
The door opened.  
"Sybil," Minerva said. Her voice was shaky. "I- Sybil."  
"I know." Sybil's voice was quiet. She was clutching the door, and she was crying and looking at the ground. "I know. I know."  
"Sybil-"  
"I'll never see you again." Sybil began to close the door. "I don't want to hear you say it. It would hurt too much-"  
"Sybil, no!" Minerva pressed her hand out against the door, preventing it from closing. "I love you, Sybil!"  
Sybil looked up, shocked. She'd stopped crying. "Min- Minerva?"  
"Sybil- oh blast-" Minerva was flustered now. "Sybil, I want you to marry me!"  
"OH!" Sybil's voice cracked. "Oh, Minerva, I love you!"   
And then she'd rushed out of her rooms, and she'd grabbed Minerva in her arms, and Minerva found herself being held so tightly her spin cracked. She was crying again, for the second time in her adult life, and she was laughing too. "Is that a yes, my dear?"  
"Yes! Yes, yes, yes-" Sybil leaned back suddenly, still holding Minerva around her middle. "Oh, but- Minerva. This means we're sacked."  
"We certainly are," Minerva said cheerfully. "Let's start packing, my love. Let's go live in our cottage by the sea."


End file.
